


Christmas Present

by cre8iveovadose



Series: Second Chance [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Developing Relationship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cre8iveovadose/pseuds/cre8iveovadose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick comes over during the Christmas break but Sebastian isn’t doing as well as people thought. After a long talk, they manage to come to a resolution, one they had not seen coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Present

**CHRISTMAS PRESENT**

T’was a few days before Christmas,

And all through the house,

The Smythes were all worried,

Sebastian was quiet as a mouse.

He had gone down again,

And the only one who could see,

Was Nick the Warbler,

Who was arriving at three.

 

Sebastian was lying in his dark room, wrapped up in his sheets, when the doorbell rang. He heard the murmuring of voices below and then feet on the stairs before there was a knock at his door.

“Sebastian, honey, can I come in?” his mother, Annabelle asked.

“Yeah,” Sebastian replied. He knew that no matter what he said she would come in anyway.

The door opened and the light flicked on, blinding Sebastian before his eyes fluttered open. He peered up in shock to see Nick standing beside his bed.

“Nick came to see you, sweetie,” Annabelle said. “Do you want me to bring up some snacks or drinks?”

“I’m fine, Mom,” Sebastian answered.

“I could go a glass of water,” Nick asked. Annabelle nodded and retreated back downstairs. Nick pulled Sebastian’s desk chair over, struggling to manoeuvre it through the clothes, books and papers that littered Sebastian’s floor.

“What are you doing here?” Sebastian asked.

“Your mom called me. She said that you hadn’t seemed too happy since the break started. She knew we’d talked about stuff that day at Dalton and thought I might be able to get something out of you.”

“There’s nothing to get out,” Sebastian murmured, looking away.

“Seb, come on, I know you better than that.”

“I don’t wanna talk, okay?” Sebastian said before his mother returned, a glass of water and packet of cookies in hand.

“If there’s anything you two need, just let me know,” Annabelle said.

“Thanks Mrs Smythe,” Nick said with a smile.

“Please, call me Annabelle.” She squeezed Nick’s shoulder, peering back at her son one last time before she left.

Nick leaned closer to Sebastian. “Did something happen? Did someone say something to you?” He knew that it was better to try and get Sebastian to try and confess _something_ rather than bottle it all up and take it out on himself later.

“No.”

“And you’re still taking your meds?”

“My mother would force-feed them to me if I didn’t.”

“Are they still helping?”

“I dunno.”

“I’m only trying to help, Seb. Your parents are worried and I don’t want to sit through another lecture about what to do when your best friend tries to kill themselves.”

Sebastian looked at Nick, his green eyes wide. “You think I’m gonna try to kill myself?”

“I thought you’d be more intrigued by the fact that you’re my best friend,” Nick muttered, looking away.

Sebastian frowned in confusion before he sat up, the sheet falling to reveal his bare chest and cut-up arms. He reached for Nick’s hands and he looked to the cuts in his friend’s wrists with a frown.

“Again?” Nick asked.

“It wasn’t so bad this time.”

“Why didn’t you call me?”

“Didn’t want you to worry.”

“I worry anyway,” Nick said before he looked into Sebastian’s clear eyes. He could still remember that day in the Dalton bathroom when he’d kissed the top of Sebastian’s head. He still had mixed feelings about it and those feelings were rearing their heads.

“Why do you care?” Sebastian asked with a shrug. “I don’t understand why you’d care enough to help me. No one ever has, no one ever will-”

“Hey now, that isn’t true. Blaine and I care. We picked up your calls and texts didn’t we? We came and found you and got you help,” Nick moved to the edge of the bed. The other boy had bowed his head and tears were falling onto the sheets. “You’re not alone in this, okay? I’m going to help you through this.”

“Why?” Sebastian croaked out.

Nick said it before he could think. “Because I love you.”

Sebastian’s head snapped up and he searched Nick’s eyes for a sign he was lying. Nick swallowed before he cupped Sebastian’s cheek and leaned in, kissing him. Sebastian’s lips were rough and chapped but the feel of his hands snaking around Nick’s neck distracted him. Sebastian parted his lips with his tongue and pulled Nick closer. Hands grappled at clothes and bodies moved together as between fiery kisses, they muttered “I love you” back and forth.

Nick soon pushed himself off of Sebastian, hovering over him with a smile on his face.

“Wasn’t expecting to do that today,” Sebastian gasped.

“Me neither,” Nick laughed before he moved to lie beside Sebastian. He rolled over and propped his head up, draping a hand over Sebastian’s bare stomach.

“Is this just a onetime thing?” Sebastian asked.

“Do you want it to be?” Nick asked.

“No, no, of course not,” Sebastian turned onto his side as well, their bodies pressed together again. “But – do you think you’ll be able to – will you want to, I mean-”

“Seb, you’re my best friend. I’d go to the ends of the earth and back for you. I can handle this.”

“Are you sure?”

Nick kissed Sebastian again and whispered against his lips. “I’m not going to abandon you, okay? We’ll work through this together. But I want you to promise me one thing.”

“You know I can’t promise that I’ll stop-”

“I know, I know. That isn’t what I want you to promise,” Nick moved his hand to trace over the shallow, scabbed-over cuts. “I want you to promise that you’ll _try_. That you’ll try to figure this thing out and try to start getting better. If we hit bumps, that’s fine. It’s the trying that matters to me, okay?”

“Okay,” Sebastian whispered before he swept Nick’s hair behind his ear and leaned in to kiss him.

He couldn’t imagine a better gift than that of a friend.


End file.
